Darkness of His Heart
by ToriMoore
Summary: Fiona is feeling that she will grown old, alone. When she starts hanging around Marshall Lee she feels a strange attraction to him. He continues to playfully flirt with her, but is secretly pushing her away to protect her from his cold and dark heart.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness of His Heart

_Chapter 1: Fiona_

"Cake!" yelled Fiona from above cake, in the bedroom.

"What is it, Sugar Cube?" Cake Stretched her face up to the room in a twisted manor; her face being upside down.

"I can't find my sword. I could have sworn I left it beside the bed just in case something was to happen. What?! My Pack is gone too! What the Glob is going on?!" Fiona punched the wall in frustration. She franticly searched around the room again but it was to no avail.

"Calm down and think, Fi. Did you happen to, maybe, put it somewhere else?" Cake asked hoping to maybe help jog her memory to where Fiona had placed the sword.

"No! I put it here put its gone." She gasped. "Do you think someone snuck in last night and got it?" she turned towards cake for her opinion on the matter.

"I'm a cat I'm pretty sure I would have heard some sneak in." she took Fiona's question as an insult to her advanced hearing.

"Cake, I wouldn't see how you could begin to hear over your sleep singing in the middle of the night, EVERY NIGHT!" Fiona laughed slightly but was still very frantic about the abduction of her sword and back. Cake gave her a smallish smug with a slight smile as her face joined the rest of her body down stairs. Fiona decided to join her and have a look around there for her things. A quiet Knock comes from the front door followed by a pink haired guy peeping his head around the door.

"Good Morning Cake and Fiona. Cake, what are you making? Oh! Fiona I have some grand news!" Prince Gumball said as his face completely lit up.

Cake turned to him with a large stack of pancakes and advanced towards him with them. "Be careful. /fi lost her pack and sword." Prince gumball nodded with a smile; understanding the situation. Cake placed the stack of cakes on the table and drenched them in thick syrup.

"What is it you wanted, PB? " Fiona asked while she was searching the tree house for her sword and pack.

"I have finally found a suitor to marry me!" He gleamed with joy and excitement. His words cause Fiona to give all her attention to the flustered Prince. Her face quickly turned sour feeling her heart sink into her stomach. Fiona felt the tears build up but pushed them back fir as long as she could.

"You're getting married. That great! I'm SO happy for you, man." She punched his arm rather hard with anger over not knowing this sooner. He holds his arm, slightly in pain.

"Fiona? Is everything okay with you? You seemed to have swollen and puff, pink eyes." He stepped closer to examine her, but cake interrupted.

"How about you come back later, Prince? Fi isn't all together at the moment." She slowly pushed him towards the door as he nodded to her in agreement and left.

"WHAT THE FREAK, MAN!" Fiona let out a loud scream of anger as her tears poured from her eyes. "How is he going to do that to me? He just like totally ripped my heart out." Fiona laid on the couch and cried into a pillow while cake patted her back.

"Hey. Come on, Darling. Nobody wants that sour puss anyways. You are to awesome for him. He wouldn't be able to with stand all you're greatness, Baby cakes." She tried cheering Fiona up but she was disappointed with the more tears that feel from her eyes. "What about Flame Prince? Is that still a thing?"

Fiona wiped her tears away but still had a few slide thru. "N-no…we broke up after I forced him and the Ice Queen to fight over nothing…" Fiona held her face in her hands. "I guess I'll grow old and aloe.

"Don't say that. There is someone. I guarantee it. How's about we go out and have us one glob of an adventure?" Cake smiled.

"I don't have my pack or sword." Fiona sighed still upset over the misplacement of her weapon.

"You have more swords, Fi! Plus, I'll be your back." Cake smiled and climbed onto her back; forming into a pack. Fiona giggled and nodded while walking to a chest that had several weapons. She grabbed a less cooler sword than her usual one. The two girls laughed and went on their way to an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Marshall Lee

Marshall Lee was floating around the land of Ooo trying to get his mind off the break-up with him and his girlfriend, Ashely. He was floating in the sky with his eyes closed and on his back when he bumped into Fiona and Cake's Tree House. The Vampire grinned devilishly as he thought of messing with Fiona a little bit to get his mind straight. He floats up to her window to see that she and cake had turned in already.

"Pssh! They go to bed early…" he said to himself in a low voice as he opened the window and snuck in. Cake shuffled in her bed and turned over; she started singing loudly. The singing started Marshall and he slipped into the shadows when he saw Fiona rise up and throw a pillow at her; to shut her up. He watched as her body slowly sunk back into her bed. He small smile formed on his face as moved closer to her. Fiona had already fell into a deep sleep after she laid back down. Marshall hung over her bed looking at her while she slept. "You're not that bad Fi." He gave a quiet sigh when he started feeling his heart break again. He had to change his mind's subject. He searched around their room and found her pack and favorite sword. "Heh~ Don't mind if I borrow this do you?" he smirked and looked back to her as he left out the window and shutting it back quietly. Marshall traveled all over the land of Ooo again playing with her sword and pack. He decided to go see Flame Prince and irritate him about Fiona.

"It's been a while since I've seen him." He floated into the Fire Kingdom undetected by the guards. "Hey Flamey!" Marshall said teasingly to Flame Prince.

"Marshall Lee? How did you get in here?" the prince was confused on how easily he got in to his kingdom.

"Do you really think your little pathetic guards could keep me out? You're just begging me to sneak in with all the guards you have." He snickered slightly while tossing around Fiona's sword.

"Hey! That's F-Fiona's! why do you have it?!" the prince felt slightly threated to see another guy having her stuff. Marshall took note of Flame Prince's jealousy.

"Oh! What? This sword? She let me borrow it. Me and her kinda got a thing going on." He smirked as he saw the Prince's anger rise quickly. "You aren't jealous? Are you?" his smirked grew wider.

"O-of c-course NOT. She and I are done with. Good luck to you two both." Flame Prince turned his back and bit his lip as his heart quickly sunk. "Please leave." He said in a stern voice.

Marshall Lee shrugged and smirked as he left the kingdom. "Maybe I should go mess with PB?" he smiled and floated to the Candy Kingdom. Marshall sat on Prince Bumble Gum's balcony, waiting for him to come out to notice Marshall.

Prince Gum Ball stepped out, onto the balcony, noticing Marshall sitting on the edge casually. "Hello, Marshall." He said with a displeased tone to see him.

"Hey, PB!" he smirked and floated around him playfully. "Whatcha' up to?"

"Preparing for a wedding that will be held tomorrow." He said with annoyance to Marshall's visit that late.

"Wedding? You're getting married aren't you? And you haven't told Fi?" Marshall's expression went serious, quickly. "Dude! That's so wrong?"

"I haven't had a chance to tell her I've been seeing someone…" he looked down ashamed that he hadn't told her. "Anyways, she just another friend so it shouldn't be a big deal." He walked back into his castle.

Marshall followed him. "What?! Are you serious, Bubble Gum? You can't treat her like she is just one of your stupid peasants!" Bubble Gum's attitude set off Marshall Lee. "Some friend you are…" he muffled under his breath.

"Hey! At least I know how to be there for her. Unlike you! You're too far stuck up Ashely's rump." Prince Bubble Gum agued back against Marshall.

Marshall turned his head away slightly. "At least I'm not the one oblivious to her crush on you…" Marshall Lee quickly floated off leaving Bubble Gum with those last words to haunt him for the night. The Prince's face was flustered with anger and embarrassment from Marshall.

Marshall Lee found his way back home just as the sun begun to rise. "Jerk! He doesn't know my life! Ugh! What does Fi see in a preppy guy like him?" he leaned his head against his front door before entering as his heart ached. "I'll just never love anyone. I'll keep to myself for the sake of everyone." He entered his home and looked at his lonely home. He let out a loud sigh and decided to turn in for the morning.


End file.
